This invention relates to a device for feeding pieces of strip or web material to a picking station, including strip feeding means, a cutting unit fed by said feeding means for cutting the strip crosswise into pieces of a preestablished length, conveying means for transferring said pieces from the cutting unit to said picking station, and synchronized actuating means of the feeding means, of the cutting unit and of the conveying means.
The invention relates in particular, though not exclusively, to a feeding device of the above type wherein the pieces of material in a strip consist of pieces of predetermined length of a metallic conducting strap, provided with a longitudinal series of equidistant holes, intended to be transferred via a robotized gripper to an electrical equipment assembling station.